


Fall of the Pride

by Tricksters_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Garth, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Beta Charlie Bradbury, Beta Jo, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Its 12:25 what the hell am I doing up?, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Kevin, Omega Michael, Omega Sam Winchester, Past Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Pride Leader Gabriel, States of Asia (made up)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksters_Wings/pseuds/Tricksters_Wings
Summary: Gabriel is the leader of the Novak Pride. The Novak Pride is one of the biggest prides in the abandoned States of Asia.When Gabriel's mate, Sam, announces that he is pregnant, Gabriel feels that the Pride is slowly becoming more like a family.But little do they know that something is coming. And nothing can be done to stop it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! I was really bored/tired so I decided "What the hell? There's never been a lion Pride story, so here's one!"

Sam's eyes shot open as he gasped for breath, feeling the need to puke. These nightmares were getting out of hand. 

Slowly, he stood up, shakily. He pushed Gabriel's paw off of him as he made his way out of their cave, his thin and nimble tail dragging on the ground. 

He laid down, and just stared at the stars, his golden brown mane being moved by the small bit of wind. 

He soon laid his head on his paws, looking out over his pride that slept peacefully. All the members were unaware of the chain of events that were soon to happen. 

Sam lifted his head again when he heard pawsteps from behind him. He turned around and saw Gabriel making his way over to him. 

"Are you okay?" He murmured, sitting down beside Sam. He then bent down and tried to tame Sam's big flowy mane. Sam let out a little purr. 

"I'm fine," he says, looking forwards again. "Just thinking."

"Well, what are you think so hard about Sammich?" Gabriel purred, laying his head down on Sam's paws. Sam put his head on Gabriel's. 

"I just am," he murmurs. "Is that a crime?" 

"Nothing's a crime here Sam," Gabriel purred softly. 

"Good." Sam smiled, starting to groom Gabriel's thick mane. Gabriel let out a big yawn. 

"Lets go back in," he murmurs. "It's still early, and I have to send out a hunting patrol later," he yawned. 

"I'm going to stay out here for a bit," Sam says, lifting his head up to allow Gabriel to stand. "You go back. I'll be in in a bit. Promise," he says. 

"No, c'mon Sammy," Gabriel said, looking at him, his whiskey eyes glowing. "Lets both go back in. I won't let you stay out here by yourself."

"Why not?" Sam asked, his head tilted. "I used to sleep out here you know."

"I know," Gabriel said, softly. "I just sleep better when your inside and curled up with me." 

Sam blushed darkly but nods. "Same here," he murmurs. He shivers as a cold wind suddenly blows around. Gabriel purred and stood up. 

"C'mon Sam," he whispers. "You'll come back later. I promise." 

"Fine," Sam whispers, standing up. Gabriel purred and pushed close to Sam's body as they both went back into their cave. 

<3 <3 <3 

Sam woke up when he felt Gabriel leave him. 

"Where you going?" He asks sleepily, not all the way awake. Gabriel purred and padded back over. He leaned down and licked Sam's head affectionately. 

"I'm going to wake the others up. You sleep Sammich. We've got a big day ahead of us," he says. 

"Fine," Sam murmurs, rolling onto his side. He yawned and closes his eyes again. 

Gabriel smiled and padded out of the cave, going to the small rock that allowed him to watch the entire Pride at once. 

He roared loudly, and smiled as he watched his pride wake up. 

Usually, he let them wake up on their own times. The cubs usually woke up first, ready to play. Their parents would wake up after them, deciding that they needed watching. 

The only lions he allowed to sleep until noon were the Old-Ones. They had already served their time helping the pride, and now they were allowed to rest for as long as they wanted. 

He jumped off the Big Rock, and made his way towards the kill pile that was set in the middle of the camp. 

As he passed the cubs and their play games, he saw many of them stop their games to stare at him in admiration. He let out a little purr and decided that he could eat later. 

He walked over to them and smiled softly as they shyly padded up to him. 

One by one they came over, and he let them tug on his ears, and attack his tail playfully. 

Once they were finished, he stood up and started to walk towards the kill pile again. He knew the little cubs were following him and as he walked, he purred. 

But yet, he knew that the peacefulness of the pride wouldn't last long, because something was coming, and he didn't know the outcome of it.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is just really tired of talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shit... I'm sorry.

Sam blinked tiredly as he woke up, the cool air of the cave hitting his nose as he breathed in the air. 

Shakily, he stood up. He blinked his eyes groggily and padded out of the cave, sniffing the air. 

Lately, he had been getting nauseous all the time. Even the simplest smell of a fresh zebra, would make him want to puke. 

He hated it. 

Gabriel had asked him to see the healer multiple times, but he didn't want to. He already knew what was wrong with him. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. He knew it the first time he threw up. 

He was pregnant, but, Gabriel didn't know yet. 

He had planned on telling his mate first, and then the Pride, but the other omegas were starting to get suspicious. They were cautious around him, acting like he was a wild beast, and one wrong move would set off a stampede. 

Again, he hated it. 

He padded towards the kill pile and grabbed a jackrabbit before padding to the Big Rock and jumping up. He steadied himself when his legs started to wobble under his added weight. He growled softly. 

He laid down and started peal the fur off of his meal. He then started to eat, the warm flesh going threw his jaws with a soft mushy noise, as the bones cracked under the weight of his teeth. 

Once he was half way threw his meal, he pushed it away, his hunger lessening some but it was still there. He yawned tiredly and stretched out, closing his eyes. 

He didn't sleep for long though. He woke up when paw steps that sounded like a females jumped up onto the rock. He growled lowly, not liking his peaceful rest to be disturbed. 

He opened his eyes, a glare already in place as he looked at the lioness that had decided to disturb his sleep. His ears then flatten when he realized it wasn't a lioness and it was just Gabriel who chuckled warmly at him. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb your sleep Sammich," he purred, laying down. He started to groom Sam's pelt lovingly, and Sam blushed deeply. Gabriel smiled. 

"By the way," he added, lifting his head up, stopping the grooming on Sam's pelt. Sam growled lowly, and he chuckled. 

"What?" Sam grumbled, annoyed. 

"Your mom wants to see you... I swear to whatever all mighty force is out here, she makes my fur tingle," Gabriel sighed. 

"She can do that," Sam yawned, blinking tiredly. He then sighs, and stands up, stretching. 

He noticed Gabriel starting to doze off, and he sighs before prodding him gently. 

"We need to talk after I go see my mom," he says. 

"Okay," Gabriel says yawning. Sam smiles and licks his cheek before jumping off the rock and padding away. 

<3 <3 <3

Sam yawned and padded towards the clearing tiredly. He just wanted to get this conversation over with, tell Gabriel about the cub(s), and then sleep until Sun-Up the next day. 

Mary looked at him smiling softly, her white tail flicking back and forth as Sam padded towards her. 

"Yes mom?" He asked when he finally reached her. He sat down groaning. 

"Sam, are you okay?" She asks. Sam shrugged. 

"Yah... Why?" Sam asked, yawning. Mary sighed. 

"Sam, I know what's going on with you. You can't hide it from me. I'm your mother," she says. 

"I can't hide what from you?" Sam asked, his ears flat against his head. Mary bitch faced him. 

"Sam, I know your expecting," she murmurs softly. Sam's eyes widen, before he ducked down. 

"How did you know?" He asked, blushing deeply. Mary chuckles. 

"Sam, I'm your mother. I carried you and your brothers. I know what a pregnant omega looks like," she says. 

Sam looked down and shifted his feet. Mary smiled softly. 

"Have you told Gabriel yet?" She asked. Sam sighed. 

"Not yet," he murmurs. 

"You might want to. He's getting worried," she says. 

"I was planning on telling him after I talked to you... and then we were going to tell the Pride tomorrow."

"What about Dean?" She asks. "He'll want to know."

"Mom, I get winded just walking over here. I can't go see Dean."

"You want me to go tell Dean?" She asks. 

"No," he says. "I'll tell him... I just need to get enough energy to first... Speaking of energy, I'm going to go sleep now," he says. 

"Don't sleep to long," she says. 

"I won't," he says, standing up and padding away. 

<3 <3 <3

A lion stood outside of the camp, its tail flicking back and forth, annoyed. 

It growled and stalked away, knowing that it would soon get even with that Pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my birthday! Yay! March 23, I AM OFFICIALLY (guess age here)
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for the shit update. If you'd like me to continue this story, leave a kudos and comment! 
> 
> Also, I got a Tumblr. The username is @whiskeywings and I will be posting lion edits of the characters. 
> 
> Thanks again!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally tells Gabriel he is pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have finally decided to update because it is 1:01 in the fucking morning, I can't sleep, my throats feels like shit, and I just really want to read some cute Sabriel without so much smut... Is that to much to ask?

Sam sighed lowly as he entered the cave and walked towards the cave wall before laying down, his spine touching the cool interior of the cave. God, he was exhausted. 

He curled in on himself, keeping his back to the cave wall. 

He blinked tiredly, and yawned his jaws widening. 

He felt someone settle in beside him, and he immediately knew it was Gabriel. He yawned and turned around, leaning into his mate. 

"What did you want to talk about Sammy?" Gabriel murmured. Sam groaned. He forgot he had to tell him. 

"Later. Let me sleep," San grumbled, shutting his eyes. 

Gabriel chuckled and leaned his head on Sam's back. He purred softly, a soothing tone. 

"C'mon Sammy, I'm worried," he murmurs. "Talk to me please." 

"Gabriel no," Sam says. "Just let me sleep. Please."

Gabriel growled lowly, a little annoyed. Sam had said he would tell him what was wrong after he talked to his mother. And now it is that time and he insists on sleeping! 

He stopped growling though when he saw Sam tense up, and curl into himself a little more. His ears were flat and his tail was tucked under his body, in a scared, submissive form. 

"I'm sorry Sammy," Gabriel says, his eyes widen. 

Sam growls, turning to face him, a fierce gaze in his eyes. Omegas could go from submissive mood to an angry one in the blink of an eye when something infuriated them, even if it was their alphas. Gabriel sighed, gazing into Sam's eyes, his own whiskey golden ones softening. His father had told him long ago that to calm an omega, you have to be calm. 

"C'mon Sam, I'm sorry," Gabriel murmured. "I'm just stressed alright?"

"You said that last time you growled at me," Sam replied flatly, shoving Gabriel's head off of his back and standing up. He stretched once before padded farther into the cave. He did not want to see Gabriel at the moment, mate or not, he could just be such an asshole. 

Gabriel watched him leave, his own ears flattening. He knew exactly where Sam was going. 

Their cave had three tunnel systems that Gabriel and Sam agreed only to use if one of them wanted to cool off, sleep alone, or just claw up a wall. 

The first one, Sam had no intentions of entering. He just steered clear of the passage entirely. He had claimed that the smell of it was unpleasant. 

The second was hardly used. They didn't like sleeping without each other at all. It was like some sort of force inside them couldn't stand to be apart. That one was sort of reserved for visitors such as Gabriel's brothers, Dean, and Sam's mother. 

The third one, Sam was most likely in. He had been using more than usual lately, and that had worried Gabriel. Usually, Sam was calm, quiet, and collected omega, but lately he had been tired and was lashing out more. The simplest growl from Gabriel–wether it be playful or hostile, the hostile growl was never directed towards Sam–would have him going into the submissive pose. 

Gabriel mulled over these thoughts while resting his head on the cave floor. It just didn't make sense why Sam was avoiding the subject. 

<3 <3 <3

Sam growled lowly and scratched the wall. He was tired, annoyed, and pissed off, but whatever he did, he could not get the feeling of loneliness away from him. 

"C'mon, I just want some alone time!" Sam growled, looking at his stomach which wasn't round at all. "You can stand at least five minutes without being around your father." 

He laid down with a huff and curled in around himself, sighing. Being newly pregnant was hard, and he was pretty sure he didn't like it at all. It was nice yes, but he didn't like it at all. 

He heaved himself up, and sighed padding out of the tunnel and towards Gabriel. He licked his lips as he approached his alpha, leaning his head down and prodding him with one paw. 

Gabriel awoke with a start, and looked at Sam, his eyes agitated for a second before they focused on the omega. He sprang up, and nuzzled Sam muttering "sorry" the the whole time. 

"Dammit Gabe, stop apologizing," Sam sighed, but his eyes were soft and he was smiling happily. 

"Sorry," Gabriel said one last time. Sam rolled his eyes and nuzzling his alpha. "Can we go to the waterfall?" He murmurs. "I have to tell you something."

"Oh so now you want to tell me," Gabriel said stiffly. He was still a little pissed at Sam, and an low somewhat pissed growl appeared in his throat. He fought to keep it down, but growled anyways. Sam shrunk down to a submissive pose, his tail underneath his legs. 

Gabriel sighed and licked Sam's muzzle, showing him he was not mad at the omega, just a little worried. 

Sam stood back up and sighed, looking Gabriel in the eye. 

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your mate?" Sam grumbled. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

"Yes," he sighs. He stands up, padding over to Sam. Sam sighs, his ears flat as he turned around, walking out of the cave. 

<3 <3 <3

Sam's tail swished back and forth as he walked. He bit his lip as he approached the waterfall. 

"Okay Sammy, what did you want to tell me that was so important that we had to walk all the way out here?" Gabriel asked, coming beside him. Sam rolled his eyes, turning to face his mate. 

"Now, I'm not going to tell you with that attitude," he smirked. Gabriel groaned. 

"Sammy please!" He begged. Sam snorted shaking his head. 

"Dear ancestors, our cubs are going to end up just like you," Sam said rolling his eyes. But then his eyes widened, realizing what words just came out of his mouth. 

Gabriel was staring at him, his mouth opened a little bit as he let the words sink in. Our cubs? Our cubs?! 

"S-Sammy did you just say what I think you said?" Gabriel whispered, a small smile appearing on his face. 

Hesitantly, Sam nodded, biting his lower lip. 

"Oh my Zira! This is fantastic!" Gabriel yelled, leaping at his mate, nuzzling him and licking him all over. Sam let out a purr in delight. 

"So your happy?" He asked sheepishly, giggling as he felt his alphas nose nuzzle his belly. 

Gabriel faced him, a wide smile on his face. "Of course I am Samshine! This is amazing!" He said, his eyes lightning up. "This is amazing," he repeated softly. He nuzzled Sam's belly again, smiling as he heard his mate purr in delight. 

Everything was right with the world at this point in time. 

But not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for putting up with my LONG writers block. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me forever to write :)
> 
> Also I will probably add some like ancient history of the prides and other stuff so you guys can understand what exactly the customs are and everything. 
> 
> And as I write this, I am also writing like a prequel thing for this on a notebook. That will be up once I finish this story, and it will be added to this collection of works :). Well once I add a collection for this work :)
> 
> Thanks again
> 
> And Zira is like the ancient lioness in this fic... Just thought I'd add that so you guys will not be confused.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This idea just came to me and it blossemed into this! I will be updating regularly, so feel free to leave a kudos if you like!


End file.
